Le Monopoly de Voldy
by St0ry board
Summary: Quand Voldemort décide d'organiser un monopoly avec les mange-morts...Voilà ce que ça donne. Adaptation d'un Sketch de François Pérusse- Monopoly. J'espère que vous allez rire.


****

Encore une adaptation d'un sketch de François pérusse (Le Monopoly). J'espère que vous allez rigolez.

Comme la dernière fois : L'univers belong to JKR et le reste à Pérusse. Mais j'ai tout de même arrangé le texte pour qu'il s'adapte aux fandom.

Bonne lecture; Enjoy.

* * *

Le dangereux Lord Voldemort avait reçu par hiboux une boite rectangulaire avec marquer dessus _Monopoly. _Il se demandait qui pouvait bien lui envoyer ce jeux de société moldu. Si le lord connaissait l'existence de ce jeux c'est parce que lorsqu'il habitait dans l'orphelinat beaucoup d'enfant jouait avec le Monopoly. Un jeu que le mage noir aimait beaucoup. Après avoir lu les règles du jeu, il décida d'organiser un Monopoly. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à réunir la quasi totalité tous ses mange morts, il leur annonça le sujet de leur réunion.

Voldemort : De tout les jeux de société il n'en existe pas de plus populaire chez les moldus que le Monopoly ! Nous allons jouer à cela aujourd'hui.

Après que ses congénère ce soit demander quelle mouche avait piqué leur maître pour qu'il veuille à jouer à un jeu moldu, ils durent accepter ce qu'exigeait le mage noir, une fois que celui-ci leur eut expliqué les règles du jeu ils jouèrent.

Voici le jeu au bout de quelque minute :

Lucius Malefoy : C'est à moi de jouer

Severus Rogue : Oui c'est à toi !

Lucius : Bon alors je joue

Greyback : Allez veinard !

Lucius lance les dés et parle : Et merde, 1, 2, 3,4...

Bellatrix Lestrange sortant sa baguette magique l'air menaçante : T'es chez moi tu me dois deux milles francs !

Lucius : Pardon ?

Bellatrix : T'es chez moi tu me dois deux miles francs !

Lucius : Pardon ?

Severus : Oh ce que t'es mauvais perdent !

Lucius : C'est elle qu'est hystérique tiens les v'là t'es deux milles francs !

Bellatrix rangeant ça baguette : Merci !

Severus : C'est les règles du jeu c'est tout !

Lucius : Oh hé j'les connais par cœur les règles !

Voldemort : D'ailleurs c'est un jeux Parker broder !

Severus : Bon j'y vais ! *Lance les dés*

Voldemort toujours à rire : Parker broder !

Bellatrix : Et moi je vais au WC !

Voldemort : Va chier !

Severus : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8

Lucius : Ah ben putain

Severus : Ta gueule !

Bellatrix des WC : T'es chez moi tu me dois deux milles francs !

Severus : Oui...Oui...Je

Lucius : C'est pas possible !

Bellatrix revenant des WC : C'est à moi de jouer de maintenant c'est à moi de jouer maintenant c'est à MWAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Yaxely : Oui c'est à toi de jouer.

*Tac Tac* Bellatrix fais revenir les dés dans ce mains pendant plusieurs seconde

Dolohov : Hrum...

Voldemort : Je crois que tu peux...

Bellatrix : C'est moi qui joue !

Voldemort : D'accord d'accord !

Bellatrix lance les dés : 6 !

Les autres en même temps : Oui 6 !

Bellatrix avançant son pion : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, SIXXXXXXXXXXXXX !

Voldemort : Fais-gaffe le microphone !

Bellatrix ignorant sa remarque : Chance 6 !

Severus : Magne-toi quand même !

Bellatrix : Allez directement en prison

Les autres : C'est ça...

Bellatrix : Ne passer pas go.

Voldemort à la limite de lui lancer un avada : Tu passe pas go tu vas direct...

Bellatrix : Et ne réclamer pas 20000 francs.

Voldemort encore plus énervé : C'est ça tu y vas...

Bellatrix : Alors je vais directement en prison

Voldemort et les autres : C'est ça !

Bellatrix : Je ne passe pas go

Les autres : Nan c''est pas très bien !

Bellatrix : Et je ne réclame pas 20000 francs

Tout le monde en même temps : Nan ! Ferme ta gueule

Bellatrix : Eh ben quoi ?

Dolohov : Tien v'la pas tes 20000 francs.

Bellatrix : Merci pas !

Lucius voulant détendre l'atmosphère : Bon c'est à qui ?

Bellatrix : Parce que c'est encore à moi j'avais un double !

* Tout les autre pleurniche *

Bellatrix : Je vais construire une maison !

Voldemort : Magne-toi !

Bellatrix : Je vais construire une maison sur le terrain de l'avenu du jeudi ! Je construis...

*Elle fait apparaitre des bout de bois et un marteau*

Severus : Bellatrix ! Laisse tomber les détails !

Voldemort : Bon c'est à mon tour !

Les mange morts : Oui allez-y

*Voldemort lance les dés*

Voldemort à Lucius : Et dis donc Drago il se débrouille à Poudlard ?

Lucius : Ouais il a presque terminé !

Voldemort : Ouais ya...oh merde !

Lucius : Ah, vous êtes chez moi ! Avec une maison ça fais 20000 francs !

Voldemort : Ah putain la chiasse...

Lucius : Il bat des records en défense contre les forces du mal !

Voldemort : Hein ?

Lucius : Mon fils il...

Voldemort : Mais j'l'emmerde Drago, j'l'emmerde Drago !

Bellatrix : J'vais mettre un peu de musique.

Voldemort : Je rejoue !

Lucius : Vous aviez un double ?

Voldemort : On s'en branle ! *Ecrase de toute ses force le pion sur la grille de jeux*1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8.

Lucius : Calmez-vous un peu quand même !

Bellatrix : Qu'est-ce que je mets comme musique ?

Severus : Bella pour la millième fois tu veux pas la fermer ! Bon Yaxely…

Bellatrix : Je ne sais pas qui c'est Milène farmeur !

Voldemort à Lucius : Je te prends avenu foche et tu me donne de la république plus trente miles !

Lucius : Ça va pas là ?

Voldemort énervé : Bon on joue ou on joue pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bande de con qu'on m'a foutue là !

Severus : Vous prenez ça trop aux sérieux !

Voldemort : Pas du tout on s'amuse ! Allez ca va !

*Toc Toc*Hiboux qui tape aux carreaux avec une lettre adresser à Voldemort qui réponds par écrits : _Non il pas voulut acheter foche et me donner de la république, on est dans la merde mon vieux !_

Bellatrix : Tu joue pour moi Severus ?

Severus : Ouais d'accord *lance les dés* Tu paye les taxe Bella !

Bellatrix : Merde !

Lucius : Ca ma fais penser que j'ai reçu ma note de taxe sur un objet que j'ai acheté !

Voldemort : Ouais ca m'arrive aussi !

Lucius : L'Angleterre ce n'est pas possible !

Voldemort : Oui je songe à déménager dans le Vermont !

Bellatrix : Quelqu'un veut un verre d'eau ?

Tout le monde : Non merci !

Dolohov : C'est le ministre qui nous dit si vous étiez ailleurs vous payerez plus chers !

Bellatrix : Quelqu'un veut un Périer ?

Les autres : Non merci !

Voldemort : Ya un de nos camarade qui s'est fait arrêter prêt d'un truc moldu je crois que sa s'appelle Mairie ou Marie. (1)

Bellatrix : Quelqu'un à vu Bloody Mary ?

Tout l'autre : Non !

Severus : Ces moldu c'est vraiment une morsure à la bite !

Bellatrix : Quelqu'un veut une mort subite ?

Tout le monde : Non merci !

Severus : C'est à moi de jouer...Ah putain je suis cuits !

Bellatrix : T'es chez moi avec une maison...

Severus : Je sais, c'est la faillite...

Bellatrix : Qu'est-ce tu raconte ?

Severus : Ben je ne peux pas vraiment payer, alors je suis éliminer quoi !

Voldemort et Bellatrix : Oh merde !

Severus : Ce n'est pas plus mal, je vais à la cuisine...

Lucius : Severus il est vraiment très bon joueur !

Bellatrix : Oui il a très bon caractère...

Voldemort : On voix qu'il prend pas ça au sérieux c'est petit jeux là !

Bellatrix à Yaxely : Alors c'est ton tour ?

Yaxely : Ouais.

*Entente de pleures…*

Yaxely : Chance ...

Un éclaire verts apparait jusqu'a l'endroit ou se déroule le Monopoly.

Voldemort : Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique Severus ?

* * *

**Fin de l'OS.**

**Alors OK ce n'est pas un des Sketch les plus drôles de Pérusse mais j'ai eu envie de l'adapter.**

**J'espère que ça vous as plus.**

**(1) : Vu que la phrase du sketch ne collait pas avec le fandom je l'ai changé. (Ce n'est pas une perte elle n'était pas très drôle^^)**

**Laissez-moi vos avis s'il vous plaît.**

**Bisous =3.**


End file.
